Out of Darkness
by Maiokoe
Summary: Erza's getting married- and Jellal is invited as a guest. He and Meredy travel to Magnolia for the ceremony. As he comes to terms with the fact that she's moved on, he realizes he hasn't. And probably never will. Jerza/ JellalXErza


A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

"Did you know," Meredy started quietly later in the night. It had been two years since they lost Ultear, but they were still working to rid the world of darkness. Crime Sorcière wasn't exactly thriving, but they hadn't been caught yet, had they? It seemed now, with all the good—though that all depended on who you spoke to—that the Council more or less ignored them, like they had towards Fairy Tail for so long. However, they were still wanted and if the Rune Knights ever came in contact with them, they would try to arrest them.

Jellal looked over at her from across the fire. They were camping out, a common occurrence. They still couldn't risk inns or hotels, but if they ever found themselves in or around Magnolia, they were welcomed at Fairy Tail.

"Erza's getting married."

Silence greeted her, but what did she expect? Jellal sat mute, pupils dilated and eyes narrowed as he processed her words. Meredy pulled out a small lacrima, one he recognized as their form of communication with Fairy Tail.

"Juvia-chan contacted me earlier. She thought we would like to come," her voice was still hushed. "It's in a few weeks." Jellal bowed his head, swallowing thickly. "She said everyone would understand… if we didn't. But, she thought… it would make Erza happy."

"Meredy…" She tucked the crystal away, clasping her hands in her lap.

"I think we should go." His eyes narrowed on her and she didn't need a sensory link to feel the pain he was going through. It was written all over his face, but she stood her ground, knowing this to be the right path. "I do."

"T-that's not a good idea. We're wanted, Meredy, criminals to be captured and locked away. Our crimes—"

"You've known her the longest, Jellal. Don't you think you should see her through this event of her life? It's important," she interrupted, eyes narrowing slightly. His eyes widened at the realization. "You've seen a lot of bad things happen to her. Isn't it time you see something happy for once?"

She cornered him and she knew it. If it was for Erza's happiness… He let his head drop back, hands gripping his knees tightly. She was right, though. He'd seen so many bad things happen to her—most of them were his fault—that, it was time to see her happy. Finally see her never cry again.

To let her go.

She found someone and he hoped she truly was happy with him. It killed him, but he loved her and she deserved so much better than him. Yes, would he have wanted to spend the rest of his life with her? Of-course, but his crimes were unforgivable, even though she claimed to have long ago. He knew she felt the same way towards him—or, she had at-least—but all the more reason to push her away, for he was no hero or saint.

"Y…you're right, Meredy." She smiled softly at him and he offered her a pained one in return. "We owe her that much, to be there for her."

"I'll contact Juvia-chan tomorrow. We can leave later in the week for Magnolia." He pulled away from the fire then, drained and in pain, deciding the oblivion of sleep would be his best course of action.

* * *

Upon stepping foot in Fairy Tail, their cloaked forms appearing in the light of the Guild, all went silent. For moment, they wondered if they were too early—or too late. And then Natsu stood up, a smile on his face, and at the bar, Mira and Lucy copied his grin and before they knew it, all of those Fairy Tailers they knew were standing, smiling at them. Makarov, seated on top of the bar, peered over at them. "Oho? So they've finally come, have they~?" his cheeks were flushed, obviously drunk. "Go on then, brats."

"ATTACK!"

"Eh?"

All of Fairy Tail rushed at them and when Juvia latched onto Meredy, the two giggling and laughing, he knew something was terribly wrong. Horribly, _terribly_ wrong, because Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel were _willing_ working together, carrying him away and hauling him off to God knew where, laughing and plotting manically, several other male members of Fairy Tail keeping pace with them.

Within seconds, the mob was gone from sight and Juvia and Meredy clasped hands, joined now by Lucy and Levy, all four smiling. "Was it hard, Meredy-chan?" Lucy inquired after the greetings were given.

"I really did think he would oppose more, but I think he just wanted to see Erza in white!" They laughed and Mira waved them over.

"Hey, we still have a lot to do for tomorrow, or have you forgotten?" and the group moved towards the bar, catching up on each other's lives since the last they all met.

* * *

He had no idea what was going on, that's why he hadn't run yet. There'd been something yelled about how the ceremony was today and it was bad luck to see the bride before that, but…

In all honesty, why was he standing here? In formal attire? _With Makarov_?

The old master grinned a bit up at him. "You'll be surprised, I bet. She's really been excited about this." Pain flashed through him once again, but he managed a smile. Seriously, why had he come? Punishment, he supposed. What better way to torture himself than to watch the woman he's loved since he was a child marry another? None. And so he stood with the master, waiting.

The sound of a lyre reached their ears and as one, the entirety of Fairy Tail turned in their seats, looking towards the doors. The tables and chairs having been arranged so that an aisle appeared, one, he was beginning to see, that lead directly to where he and the Master stood. "Makarov…" Jellal looked down at the old man, confusion clouding his eyes. "What—"

"Hush." Natsu and Gray came then from a side door, the two arguing as they hurried down the aisle, bickering back and forth about… cake? "You're late, brats!" Makarov hissed at them. Natsu pointed accusingly at Gray, his finger poking at the Ice Mage's cheek, while Gray copied the motion.

"The Popsicle here said we should totally have—"

"Flame-for-brains went and got—"

"—ice cream instead of—"

"—chocolate when he _knows_—"

"—I did no such thing!"

"You did! I watched you, Frostbite!" They paused right before the—is that an alter?—glaring and growling furiously, the beginnings of a brawl blooming. A vein twitched on Makarov's forehead.

"Get over here!" They gave each other one last glower before taking a stand near Jellal, their arms at their sides. "You brats, always fighting… Behave, for once in your lives! Or she'll have your heads!" They paled at the threat, knowing it to be all too true. The Master's easy smile returned and he waved down the Guild hall and the doors opened.

First came Asuka, now seven. Dressed in a frilly, pale blue dress, she was skipping, waving to all the Guild members and throwing out flower petals. Her parents were closer to the alter, motioning her forward to keep her on track as the flower girl. Then came Lucy, dressed in long dress of midnight blue, a small bouquet in her hands.

Jellal blinked, briefly wondering when Erza's groom would finally appear. For Lucy to come down the aisle, that would mean the ceremony was starting, right? So, where was the bas—man?

And next came Wendy, the little Dragon Slayer having grown in the past two years. She was taller and much more powerful now. She too was in blue, the dress long like Lucy's and trailing behind her. She was moving carefully and slowly, something he supposed was due to her clumsiness. Even two years later hadn't cured her of it and it would be a terrible time for her to trip and fall now. She looked up every so often, but mainly kept her eyes on the ground before her.

Then, as the music changed to a tune familiar to all, the entirety of Fairy Tail rose as one, watching the doors. Two figures emerged, and he promptly choked at the sight. Gray and Natsu snickered at him, but he ignored them.

Erza stood, bathed in light, seemingly glowing. Beside her, Laxus seemed amu—

Dear God have mercy, she was marrying _Laxus?!_

Well, if that wasn't punishment enough, he had no idea what would be.

Below him, tears were appearing in Makarov's eyes. No wonder, his grandson and favorite daughter were getting married. There were sighs from many in the audience and he steeled himself. This was her path, and if it made her happy, who was he to wish otherwise? That's all he wanted, for her to never know sorrow again. If she found that in Laxus—he shuddered at the thought—then so be it.

They moved closer and Jellal swallowed. Truly, he thought her beautiful before, but there really was no comparison. No doubt Lucy called upon Cancer to help with all their hair, and the makeup was probably courtesy of Mira and Evergreen, but… All the formal attire he had ever seen her in was nothing compared to this. Dressed in a sleeveless, white ball gown, only long gloves covered her arms. A veil cascaded down her back, held up in the front by two red roses, matching her bouquet. A thin chain with a blue stone rested at the base of her throat.

"Erza," Makarov's voice wobbled as they finally stopped before him. She smiled at him fondly, her eyes then resting on Jellal. He nodded his greeting, words failing him so close to her beauty. "How lovely you look… I always knew you would grow up to be a beautiful young lady!" the Master wailed, throwing his arm up to cover his eyes as he cried. Laxus smiled at his grandfather's antics. "And now look at you!"

"Thank you, Master. That means a lot to me."

Makarov sniffled loudly, removing his arm to watch the two through watery eyes. "T-thank you, Laxus!" His grandson patted Erza's hand in an odd show of affection before releasing his hold on her, moving aside near the girls, before sitting in the front pew. Jellal blinked rapidly, now face to face with the scarlet beauty before him. "Fairy Tail! We're all here today for one out of own!" Makarov called out. Cheers greeted his words and he motioned Erza closer. She complied, now standing side-by-side to Jellal. He was internally panicking, if what he thought was going on was _really_ going on. "We all know her well and this comes as happy news to us! For she has found the one she's to spend eternity with!" Jellal couldn't look at her, he was too busy staring at the small Master. "So let's get on with this!" Erza handed off her bouquet to Lucy as the Master scrambled up the podium to be seen above them and to the rest of the Guild. She turned to Jellal then, her cheeks covered in red. He could only stare.

"I-I suppose it's a little s-short notice…" she stammered and the Guild laughed. "B-b-but, I thought… since y-you wouldn't allow yourself happiness…" a determined glint then came into her eye and many recognized it. "I would give it to you, whether you like it or not," and an edge crept into her voice. She was serious about this, he realized.

So he was at a loss. What would he do? If he was being honest with himself—which he rarely ever did—this was a future he had dreamed about, but something that could never exist, because she was light while he was darkness. Their paths could never cross, no matter his own desires. He was protecting her, couldn't she see that? Protecting her from his darkness, from his sins. Happiness? _He_ _deserved no such thing._ That was something too far out of his reach, no matter how far he ever came in life. He couldn't allow himself such luxury, not after everything he had done. All the lives he had taken, the innocent lives he controlled and manipulated, threw away without any care…

"E-erza… I don't…"

"Erza Scarlet, will you have this man to be your husband, to live together in holy marriage?" Makarov began the ceremony, disregarding Jellal's limited protest. "Will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live? Stand beside him through darkness and strife, guide him towards the ever reaching light? Will you show him the path to tomorrow?" Jellal shot him a quick look, his thoughts obvious on his face. Was the telepathy mage helping Makarov? Had he read his mind, to tell the Master of his thoughts? No, he hadn't felt any intrusion, and the only magic he felt was Lucy's Spirit still playing the lyre… He looked to Erza and she was smiling at him.

"I, Erza Scarlet, take you, Jellal, to be no other than yourself." His eyes widened. "Loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, I will respect your integrity and have faith in your abiding love for me, through all our years, and in all that life may bring us." No words could describe what he felt, the emptiness fading away. He heard sobbing from several points in the audience. "I take you as my husband, with your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths. I will help you when you need help, and turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life. I take you to be my partner for life. I promise above all else to live in truth with you, and to communicate fully and fearlessly. I give you my hand and my heart, as a sanctuary of warmth and peace and pledge my love, devotion, faith and honor as I join my life to yours. This," she blushed, "I s-solemnly swear."

Makarov beamed at her, then looked to Jellal. "And you, Jellal Fernandes, will you have this woman to be your wife, to live together in holy marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live? Stand beside her through darkness and strife, guide her towards the ever reaching light? Will you show her the path to tomorrow?" He couldn't tear his eyes away from Erza. The hope in her eyes, the _joy_… He could hardly say yes, but denying her what would make her happiest in this world… "A word of warning, young man," Makarov's voice was a low growl and he didn't have to look up to see how his gaze had darkened. "Choose your next words _very_ carefully…" He also didn't have to turn to see the whole of Fairy Tail watching him with dark eyes, a murderous aura seeping from them, including Meredy, the traitor. He saw Lucy and Wendy though just fine, the blonde Celestial Wizard's smile cheerfully promising him a slow and painful death while the Sky Dragon's Slayer's smile showed her fangs.

He brought his gaze back to Erza and her smile was slowly dimming. So he made his choice.

"I suppose we've been engaged long enough, Erza." The light that flooded into her then was like nothing he had ever seen, tears appearing in her eyes, falling from both, even the one lost so long ago.

"T-three years is a long time," she breathed and Makarov shushed her, urging Jellal on so they could finish the ceremony and get on to the party.

"I, Jellal Fernandes, take you, Erza, to be no other than yourself." She covered her mouth with her hand, choking back her sobs. "Loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, I will respect your integrity and have faith in your abiding love for me, through all our years, and in all that life may bring us." Nothing had ever made him feel this light, uttering those words that would bind them together for all of time. "I take you as my wife, with your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths. I will help you when you need help, and turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life. I take you to be my partner for life. I promise above all else to live in truth with you, and to communicate fully and fearlessly. I give you my hand and my heart, as a sanctuary of warmth and peace and pledge my love, devotion, faith and honor as I join my life to yours. This, I solemnly swear."

A silence stretched out as they held their breath. Makarov raised a hand. "The rings, if you will?" Lucy glided forward, holding a silver band on a small pillow and offering it to Erza, while Natsu stepped up, dropping the gem encrusted ring in Jellal's hand. The pink haired Slayer grinned, offering him a thumbs up, while Lucy murmured soft congratulations to Erza. "Now, Jellal?" He swallowed, taking Erza's hand and raising it. "With this ring," Makarov began, "I thee wed. I offer my vow to you in the form of this ring, so that my word and my love, will always be with you, close to your heart. Go on then."

"With this ring," the bluenette repeated, "I thee wed. I offer my vow to you in the form of this ring, so that my word and my love, will always be with you, close to your heart." He slipped it on her finger and a smile broke out onto her lips.

"Now, your turn, my dear," Makarov informed her gently. Erza accepted the ring from Lucy and as the blonde stepped back, she took Jellal's hand, her fingers trembling.

"W-with this ring, I thee wed," she stammered out. "I offer my v-v-vow to you in the form of this ring, s-so that my wo-word and my love, will always be with you, cl-close to your heart," and she pushed the metal onto his finger. A tension built up as Fiore's loudest mages waited for the final part.

Makarov beamed down at his children. "Now, with the power granted to me, by me—as this is no sanctioned and proper wedding, given the groom's ties to his Guild and his disregard for rules, which has now resulted in him being a wanted fugitive—I pronounce you husband and wife! Go get 'im, Erza!" But it was Jellal who took the step forward, cupping his wife's—girlfriend's?—face in his hands, kissing her to the approving applause and cheers of the Fairy Tail Guild. Erza almost collapsed in his arms, freezing as her mind went blank and he held her up, pulling away to press his forehead against hers. "Good enough. Now let's party!"

This was met with wild applause as well, everyone jumping up and cheering. The happy couple was left to the mercy of a few of the girls while alcohol began pouring out in startling large amounts.

"Thank you, Erza," he breathed, smiling down at her. Her face was as red as her hair, but she raised a hand up, resting it against his cheek.

"I c-couldn't lose you, so… I took a step into the unknown."

"Congraultaions, Erza!" Lucy bounced forward, stealing away his wife's—again, girlfriend's?—hands and smiling so widely at her. "Wow, it's beautiful! Meredy picked it out, right?" And Jellal took a moment to look at the ring Lucy was holding up to show the girls gathered. A diamond bright in the center, with a ruby and a sapphire on either side of the clear stone. This, he realized, was the whole theme of the wedding, apparently—their hair colors.

"S-she suggested it to me…" Erza didn't mind the attention she was receiving from her friends. She was still glowing, even though her face was beet red. Lucy leaned in close, smirking.

"Are you excited for tonight then, Erza?" His wife—girlfriend? Partner? What was the correct tern here?—flailed, her hands flying to her cheeks as she quickly reprimanded the blonde, who only laughed. "Ah, welcome to the family, Jellal-san," she told him cheerfully, her eyes still promising him a horrible death should he hurt her red haired friend.

"I suppose I should say 'thank you'?" he ventured and she nodded. He drew Erza back, an arm around her waist. She was tense, not use to such open displays of affection—and possessiveness. The looks on the girls' faces gave him an idea of what hers looked like. "But who should I thank for setting this up?" he mused. Smug smirks appeared on all their faces and he was hardly surprised. "I see."

"We thought it was about time," Mirajane stated, smiling softly at the new couple—obviously proud at her matchmaking skills—clasping her hands in-front of her. "Besides," she continued, her smile widening. "Master said it was about time he got some grandchildren~" Snickers greeted this and, again, he was hardly surprised. A little embarrassed, but not surprised. Makarov had been ranting about wanting grandchildren from his "children", despite the fact that he already has Laxus, for years now.

"Mira-nee, don't embarrass them! They just got married!" Lisanna scolded lightly, before turning and smiling at them. "Congratulations, Erza-san, Jellal-san!"

"Actually," Levy spoke up, "Because it wasn't done in the cathedral, it can't really—" Lucy cheerfully smothered the smaller bluenette.

"It was a lovely ceremony," the blonde summarized for all of them, then her head whipped to the side when she heard a certain fire breather screaming out for a fight. "Really, Natsu?" she huffed under her breath, letting go of Levy. "Excuse me," and she picked up her skirt, stomping off to strangle the salmon haired hero.

Mira took over from there, ushering the newlyweds off to their designated table, many of the Guild members scrambling to fill out her orders for the tables and chairs to be set back as normal.

Were they married? Legally, no. They weren't. But Fairy Tail had never needed a "legal" reason to party before and they weren't going to start now. So the couple sat at their table and watched the festivities going on around them, still too embarrassed to do much more than small talk. Already, Cana was well into her third barrel, on her way to becoming well and truly drunk—not that it ever stopped her before.

Makarov, decided to remedy the situation. "Brats!" he called out, raising his glass. "A cheer for the couple! Erza and Jellal! May they give me lovely grandbabies!" The Guild Hall roared with laughter as both their faces heated up, looking pointedly away from each other. But they still held hands. "Laxus!" The blonde sent his grandfather a withering look. "I expect you to be next! Great-grandchildren, Laxus!" The lightning slayer scowled when Natsu and Gajeel pointed at him, almost falling off their chairs. Freed leapt to his leader's defense, citing numerous reasons why Laxus hadn't yet married and given them children to babysit. The blonde was pretty sure that wasn't helping, after seeing the evil glint light in Mira's eyes.

"A toast," Lucy raised her own glass and the Guild quieted to hear her, "To Erza! For planning this and bringing us all together for such a happy day!" And so began many others raising up their glasses and toasting the couple, wishing them well and praising the red head for roping her new husband into this mess they called a family.

He wondered, briefly, what he had gotten himself into, but looking at the woman beside him, he figured he knew well enough. Fairy Tail was loud and caused trouble. The Magic Council tolerated them at best—he should know, he'd been a part of it for a few years—and other Guilds saw them as crazy. They were strong and fought for their friends and family with everything they had. And he went and fell madly in-love with one of their strongest, Titania.

All in all, it was a good day, if he did say so himself.

"And I," he raised a brow when Meredy stood up, her pink hair hard to miss, "would like to remind the couple that for the next week, if we see _either _of them here," all of Fairy Tail went dark once more, grins demonic, "_**it will not end well**_." Her smile reverted back to normal and the dark aura they all had exuded left them, all of them smiling and joking once more. "Have fun on your honeymoon~!" Erza twitched violently, her face glowing red as it finally occurred to her what happened after one got married.

"M-Meredy, I think you broke her…" he watched her in concern, Fairy Tail roaring with laughter at her stricken face. "Erza, snap out of it!" he took hold of her shoulders, shaking her a bit. Her eyes cleared and as they stared at each other for a long moment, Fairy Tail cheered and joked and laughed at the two, calling out for the two to kiss.

Erza attacked, taking hold of him and pressing her lips to his, Jellal's eyes going wide. He wrapped his arms around her as everyone screamed themselves hoarse. Quickly, Mira snapped several pictures, with every intention of printing them in hanging them up on the second floor, where no prying eyes would see Fairy Tail's S-Class Mage kissing a wanted fugitive.

"Alright, you two! We're kicking you out!" Makarov called from the bar, cheeks flushed once more. "Out you go! March! And don't come back!" Natsu and Lucy were kind enough to haul to two from their seats, pushing them towards the door and the darkening skies of Magnolia. "You heard the girl, a week! Feel free to take longer, but no less! I hear otherwise, I won't be pleased!" Erza was stuttering out nonsense, Lucy calmly reassuring the redheaded mage that this was all completely normal and they should have fun with the vacation. Natsu was just grinning as they "escorted" them out. "Mira! Kinana! Another round!" And they left the Guild in questionable hands.

* * *

There was only light talking as they moved down the street, Erza still blushing furiously while Lucy helped with her gown. The Guild had an arrangement worked out with Lucy's landlord, something she had been a bit annoyed about. To sum it up, the empty room across from Lucy was now Erza's. Lucy was hesitant to stay in her own apartment for the week(in such close proximity to the newlyweds) but Wendy had suggested they take a mission far away. This had in-turn attracted Gray and Natsu the two agreeing to accompany them. So, they would all be gone for the duration of the honeymoon. Erza would still keep her rooms at Fairy Hills and once this whole mess was over, she would return.

Until more _permanent_ housing was established for the two.

Some in the Guild truly had feared when word came out that Erza would be marrying Jellal—with or without his permission—and they wondered what monsters their children would be. This, Makarov decided, was nothing to worry about, since the next generation of Fair Tail needed to be strong, still the number one in all of Fiore. They all hesitantly agreed.

"W-will you be h-home, Lucy?" Erza managed. Lucy gave her an apologetic grin.

"I think it's best if I don't. I'll be staying over with Levy for tonight and then—"

"We're going on a job with Wendy and the Ice Idiot tomorrow morning!" Natsu finished, swinging his arms. "It's been so long! And Lucy's gotta make rent," he added, pouting. "Luce, you only ever go on jobs for your rent!"

"Of-course I do! If I don't, I'm kicked out!" she scowled at him and he crossed his arms over his formal clothes. "Well, here we are~!" Lucy stopped in-front of her building. The couple drew to a halt, gazing at it quietly. "And, we're just going to take our leave. Come on, Natsu," she grabbed hold of his scarf, pulling him away from the two, the Dragon Slayer choking and pleading for air as the Celestial Mage dragged him away.

"L-lucy!" She looked over her shoulder, Erza holding onto her bouquet loosely. "Don't I do something with this?!"

"Oh! I forgot!" She dropped the pink haired fire breather, who sucked in deep lungfuls. She hurried back. "You were supposed to toss it back at the Guild, to pick who would marry next! Mmm, it's not worth it to go back, Master's orders…" Erza shoved it into her hands. "W-what?!"

"S-stand in for me!" Lucy blushed, gazing down at the roses in her hands.

"Are you s-sure, Erza?" Jellal smiled down at her, taking hold of his wife once again, this time sweeping her up into his arms.

"She's sure." Lucy hurried away, chancing a look back as Jellal eased open the door, still holding onto Erza, the S-Class Mage covering her face with her hands. Lucy grinned, continuing with Natsu once more.

"Why'd you have that?"

"Don't you know anything about weddings?" The teen shrugged. "Erza was supposed to throw it, back at the Guild. It's to determine who gets married next."

"That's a funny thing to do." Lucy rolled her eyes. "I mean, what if they're not dating or anything?"

"Let me rephrase that: it _use_ to determine who got married next. Whoever caught it, they got married before anyone else did. Now, it's more tradition that anything."

"So, since she gave it to you…" she could see the wheels working and she quickly smacked him. "Ow!"

"Throw, Natsu! She has to throw it, not hand it over! I'm just standing in for her, that's all! You heard Master!" He rubbed at his head, pouting. "Honestly…"

* * *

Jellal smiled down at her and Erza looked away, biting at her lip. "Erza, look at me." Her eyes flicked to his. "I've never seen you shy before."

"W-well, I mean, w-we're—and here—m-m-married and all—" she dissolved into nonsense once more, covering her face with her hands.

The apartment was set up in the same way as Lucy's, but it lacked any character, not unusual for a room that was deserted up until fifteen minutes ago.

"I still can't believe you planned all this," he murmured and she peeked between her fingers.

"I had hoped… one day…" she trailed off and he knew what she was thinking, where she was going with this.

"I'm glad you did. A shotgun wedding. It suits you!" He laughed and horror came over her features as she quickly denied it being such a thing. "Mm, I know," he leaned down, kissing her forehead. "Well, Miss Scarlet…" a look she'd never seen before came into his eyes, "it seems we've both been kicked out and since we've all the time in the world…" she raised her hands up, cupping his face.

"Erza Fernandes. I like it."

* * *

Note: I don't follow the manga(I know I should, but I haven't) so everything in this is based off what's going on in the anime. I just recently started re-watching Fairy Tail in English and when I got to the kiss scene between Jellal and Erza… I just couldn't help myself~

So, this was born~!


End file.
